Amorphous silicon transistors have been used in imaging detectors and sensor arrays for medical applications such as X-ray imaging. While the advantages of amorphous silicon transistors in these applications are well known, there are limits to the switching speed of these transistors. What is desired is an imaging detector or sensor array using an alternative technology that supports higher switching frequencies than those associated with amorphous silicon technology, while at the same time compensating for any performance limitations associated with the alternative technology. The performance of medical devices using the alternative technology is thus increased with respect to the performance of medical devices using the amorphous silicon technology.